


Extra Credit

by ikonfastfiction



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikonfastfiction/pseuds/ikonfastfiction
Summary: A fluffy fic where Junhoe and Chanwoo are classmates who get paired up to take care of a little puppy for an assignment. They don't exactly get along but are forced to be around each other to get the grade, but maybe beyond the grade, they end up with a friendship too.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Extra Credit

By all accounts, Chanwoo is an exemplary student: never tardy to class, listens to his teachers well, spends an inordinate amount of time at the library studying, and very meticulous with his schoolwork.

But unfortunately for him, lately his parents have been in an overindulgent mood. Since his senior year began, Chanwoo has missed 6 weeks of school, 4 of which consecutively, because his parents decided that their conglomerate could operate on its own while the entire family went on a month-long cruise in Europe.

While he tried his best to resist, insisting he’d rather sit out the family vacation so he can stay at home and go to school, his parents didn’t believe him. To them, this was every kid’s dream: to be given an excuse not go to school by his own parents, so he can spend an entire month having the best time on a cruise ship.

Realizing there was no way he could get out of their family vacation, Chanwoo managed to negotiate with nearly all of his teachers to give him schoolwork he can do while he was away, except for one. Mr. Hanbin Kim, his social studies teacher was strict, a stickler for rules and never bent them under any circumstances. “You will deal with your absence after you come back from it,” he told Chanwoo.

And so it has come to this. On his first day back from vacation, he’s waiting for Mr. Kim after his last class so he can be given his extra credit assignment.

Before today, Chanwoo has proudly never needed extra credit work in his entire academic life. He did exactly as was required of the curriculum and did it splendidly, ensuring him top marks.

Until today. The thought irks him so much that he kicks the empty seat in front of him, slouching and crossing his arms as he does and sulking.

The sound of the metal chair scratching across the floor reverberates in the empty classroom just as the door opens. Chanwoo darts his large eyes to the door as he hastily sits up. A boy from his class peaks into the room.

“Mr. Kim?” the boy asks him, looking around the room with his mouth open. He’s removed his blazer and messily rolled up the sleeves of his uniform. His necktie is askew and his white sneakers are dirty. “Is he here?”

Chanwoo darts his eyes away from the boy in annoyance. Mr. Kim obviously isn’t there. The boy can literally see it with his own eyes. Chanwoo doesn’t have time for such a silly question.

To his dismay, the boy enters the room and saunters towards Chanwoo’s direction, taking the seat next to him.

“Are you waiting for Mr. Kim too?” The boy turns his seat to face Chanwoo.

“Yes.”

“Cool. You need extra credit too?”

Chanwoo refuses to dignify that question with an answer. The boy senses his annoyance.

“Ah, don’t worry about it. That quarterly exam was rough for everyone. I bet I got a lower score than you.” He seems to think his words will console Chanwoo when in fact, they’re doing the exact opposite. 

“For your information, I didn’t fail the exam, and I’m almost sure I would’ve nailed it if I hadn’t been away –“

“Mr. Jung, Mr. Koo. Apologies for keeping you waiting.” Mr. Kim walks into the room just in time to prevent Chanwoo’s outburst. “I was getting your assignment ready.” He sets a bag on the teacher’s desk.

Chanwoo looks at the bag closer and realizes there’s something squirming inside of it. His eyes grow bigger than they already are when a tiny tuft of white fur peaks out from the bag.

“A puppy!”

“A keen observation, Mr. Koo. But this puppy is also your assignment.”

The Koo kid yelps in joy. He can barely contain his excitement as Mr. Kim scoops the puppy out of the bag and holds it in his arms.

“You are to take care of this puppy for a whole week. On top of the basic care you will provide the puppy, for each day, you will also need to complete a specific task found on this list.” Mr. Kim hands the boy a piece of paper. ”And for those 7 days, you will be keeping a diary of what you experienced while taking care of her. You will then write a report about the whole experience afterwards.”

It doesn’t seem like Mr. Kim’s instructions fully registered with the boy, his attention solely on the puppy as soon as their teacher transferred her to his arms.

But Chanwoo could care less about that. He just wants to know what _he_ needs to do to get his extra credit. “Mr. Kim? May I ask what my assignment would be?” 

“Ah, Mr. Jung. Perhaps I wasn’t being clear enough. This is a joint assignment between you and Mr. Koo.”

Wait, _what_?

“You will be taking turns each day to care for the puppy. You will be sharing the responsibility as well as the daily tasks on the list. Not unlike co-parenting in the modern age – you can take that as a hint on what your paper should be about by the end of the assignment.”

“Wait, co-parenting in the what? What assignment?” the other boy interjects, looking blankly from Mr. Kim to Chanwoo.

Chanwoo tries his very best not to roll his eyes. He can’t believe he’s going to be stuck with this kid for an entire week.

“So, co-parent, how do you want to do this?”

Mr. Kim has left the two boys to sort out their assignment.

“By the way, I’m Koo Junhoe. And you are?” The other boy extends a hand for Chanwoo to shake. He seems to be bouncing off the balls of his feet, bubbling with energy, looking at Chanwoo expectantly.

Chanwoo finds himself left with no choice. He takes Junhoe’s hand and is surprised by the other boy’s firm handshake.

His father always said you could tell a lot about a man by his handshake.

“Chanwoo, Jung Chanwoo.”

“Awesome, it’s nice to meet you! So, how do you want to do this, Chanwoo-ya? I’ve got to tell you, I really need as much credit as I can for this. You have no idea how low my grades are right now.” Junhoe laughs, but Chanwoo doesn’t know how low grades can be funny. “So anyway, yeah, I really need to do well. ”

“Look, Junhoe. You don’t have to worry about anything. Leave the dog to me and I will take good care of it. I’ll do the daily diary, the tasks, and the paper. You just need to show up when we submit everything. We will for sure get top marks. Just leave it to me.” Chanwoo opens his arms and waits for Junhoe to give him the puppy. Junhoe obliges, but with a confused look on his face.

“But Mr. Kim said it’s a joint assignment between us.”

“It is a joint assignment. We will turn in our requirements together, and you will get the grade that I will get. You get to share in the grade, and you won’t have to do anything else but to trust me.”

Junhoe pouts, brows furrowed. “Isn’t that cheating?”

“It’s not cheating if I voluntarily give you the answers.”

“Okay, I may not be cheating you, but I’m cheating Mr. Kim. I don’t want to do that.”

A firm handshake _and_ principled. This Koo Junhoe just keeps surprising Chanwoo. Unfortunately, these surprises are adding a complexity to his plan.

Chanwoo decides a compromise is in order. “Fine. I’ll take him today, and you can take care of him tomorrow. Let’s email each other our observations for the days we’re with him. I can be in charge of making the outline for the paper.”

“Her.”

“Excuse me?”

“Her. The puppy is a her. I checked.” Junhoe extends a hand and holds the puppy’s front paw between his fingers.

“Fine. Her.” Chanwoo’s not used to being corrected (because let’s face it, he’s not used to being wrong), so his response comes out a little testy. “Let’s meet at the bleachers tomorrow before school starts so I can hand her to you.”

Chanwoo gets ready to pack up and leave, but Junhoe’s just standing there, wanting to say something.

“We need to give her a name,” he says matter-of-factly. “We shouldn’t leave without giving her a name.”

Chanwoo sighs and drops the backpack on his chair.

“Fine, let’s name her. What did you have in mind?”

Junhoe’s eyes light up as he pets the puppy’s head ever so gently. “I was thinking Bbangdaeng. Because it sounds nice. And she looks like a Bbangdaeng.”

Chanwoo has no idea how the puppy can look like a “Bbangdaeng”, but he doesn’t want to argue.

“Okay then, I’ll take Bbangdaeng home and do the first task.” He gets ready to leave again.

“Wait. Shouldn’t we exchange numbers and email addresses? So it’ll be easy for us to talk.

Chanwoo sighs again. Will he ever be able to leave this classroom? “Fine. Give me your phone.” He inputs his number and gives it back to Junhoe. “May I go now?”

It took a solid minute for Junhoe to say goodbye to the puppy. Just as Chanwoo was getting into his car, his phone vibrates:

**Chanwoo-ya! This is Junhoe. It was nice to meet you today! Please take care of our little Bbangdaeng. Let me know once you two get home.** **😊**

Chanwoo takes a deep breath before shoving the phone into his pocket without sending a reply.

Did he just end up with the most clingy extra credit partner?


End file.
